


How to comfort ; A Guide By Jerome Valeska

by unknownsloth



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: AU Twins, Brother Feels, Brother fluff, Gotham, M/M, Twins, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownsloth/pseuds/unknownsloth
Summary: Jeremiah and Jerome Valeska AU because they both deserve better and the only fics about them both are twincest smut or them running after Bruce to be both their lovers and all I want is some good brother fluff so this is a really short fic just to get it off my chest ANYWAY:Jeremiah and Jerome grew up in a village with their distant mother. When Lila tells them their joining the circus, Jeremiah has to work something out with his boyfriend.





	How to comfort ; A Guide By Jerome Valeska

This is the worst moment of Jeremiah’s life. After his mother pulled him and his brother out of the town they had grown up in to travel in a circus because she had fallen “In Love” (for the thousandth time) with some circus dude... but apparently this time it was for real. Or so she had said. Like she had said all the other times too. But this meant he had to leave his friends back at home...and the one person he truly care about; his boyfriend. Whilst Jeremiah may be his Mother’s favorite he still got -oh-so- little attention and absolutely no affection whatsoever, which is why he relied on his boy so much.

After school had ended that Thursday, Jeremiah and Jerome walked back home for the last time. Jerome acted like he didn’t care about his brother but he still knew when he wasn’t feeling too good so he asked to which Jeremiah was shocked about but got over it pretty quickly and began to explain how his conversation went with his boyfriend.  
“So I told him that we have to move away. But he can text and call and hopefully meet up sometimes but… he wasn’t having any of it.. He said that long distance never works… but he wasn’t even willing to try. 9months all gone.. Just like that”  
“Wow, so you basically got dumped” Jerome laughed punching his brothers arm. This just reminded Jeremiah that he shouldn’t talk to his dumbass brother. When they arrived at home they both sighed as they saw the note on the table saying their Mother had left again with Mr.Twatface and that there was no food in the house. Reluctantly; Jeremiah listened to Jerome and left to get some pizza.

To Jeremiah’s surprise, when he returned he was greeted by Jerome sat in a pile of pillows and blankets.  
“J.. what are you do-?”  
“Miah.. I know I really suck at all the brother-y connect-y things we’re meant to do.. and like no one's bothered about me bu-"  
"Jerome; you killed the headmaster's daughters cat, the entire school is scared of you" Jerome smiled slightly  
"BUT" he continued, ignoring Jeremiah's comment, "I can tell that the whole break up thing really affected you so I… It’s a pillow fort made entirely out of pillows… y'know because you constantly buy this shit… I don’t know” Jerome rambled, clearly embarrassed he’d done this.  
“J… Thank y-”  
“Yuckkk; just get that pizza over here” Jerome quickly covered up all emotion that had been shown between the two. So; for the first time in sixteen years the two twins watched a film, ate some pizza and laughed at all the right times. Everything was okay between them - till the next day when they went back to hating each other and no one was ever the wiser of what had happened that night between them.


End file.
